Sleepiness
by MzShellSan
Summary: Mai was used to being sleepy all the time, but maybe she should have mentioned to Naru why. Or, Mai keeps falling asleep at work because she isn't sleeping properly due to repetitive dreams that she doesn't realise are psychic. Written for Day 22: Sleepiness. Set just before JSPR finds out about Naru's identity.


**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Twenty-Two:** Sleepiness

**Fandom:** Ghost Hunt

**Pairing: **Mai/Naru

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Sleepiness**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Yawning, Mai blinked at the sight of her blurry desk, trying to force herself not to fall asleep.

"Tea," She decided. That was what she needed.

Pushing away from the desk, she moved towards the kitchen, brewing herself some tea, and some for Naru as well. He hadn't called for any yet, but he probably would be soon.

It was a slow Saturday, nothing but filing for her to do, and Naru tended to drink twice as much tea on those day, although she never understood why.

Humming in an attempt to wake herself up, she waited for the tea to steep, before finishing fixing them and placing her cup on her desk, moving to knock at Naru's door and let herself in.

Placing it down, she didn't bother waiting for him to say anything, too tired to even note the surprise that was on his face for a short moment.

Moving to sit at her desk once more, she took a sip of her tea, sighing at the familiar flavour of green tea.

Slapping her cheeks quickly to help wake herself up, she turned her eyes towards the stack of files she had left to file away. How they ended up with this much was beyond her, considering the lack of cases they'd had recently, but she didn't dwell on the subject.

Putting them away carefully, despite their number she was done all too soon, and her tea was empty.

Blinking heavily, she tried to force the concept of sleep from her mind, but her body didn't seem inclined to agree.

Before she could really register what was happening, her head was falling onto the desk, hitting a little harder than was healthy, her eyes completely closed as she fell into a deep state of sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the sound of something hitting wood, Naru frowned.

Mai had been a little bit off for the past couple weeks, more tired than usual. He'd caught her sleeping almost twice as much as usual and he didn't want to mention it to her, but he was beginning to get worried.

Frowning at his now empty tea cup – that he hadn't even had a chance to call for – he pushed himself away from the desk. He would go out and check on her before demanding more tea.

If nothing else, her irritation might wake her up some more.

Stepping out into the main room, he turned Mai's desk and was unsurprised to realise that the loud noise he'd heard moments before had been her head hitting the desk.

Moving closer, he frowned at how pronounced the bags under her eyes were.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to leave her for a little while.

Going into the kitchen, he started the kettle to make himself some tea. It wouldn't be as good as Mai's, but he would have to make do just this once.

It wasn't long before he was sitting at his desk once more, losing himself in his work.

A little under an hour passed since he'd let Mai fall asleep and Naru was considering waking her up when he heard her voice.

Frowning at the low murmur, he pushed himself from his desk, stepping into the main room once more.

Mai's face was screwed up, eyes still shut.

"No, stop. Don't go with him. Please – stop." She muttered, voice getting a little more hysterical with every word.

A dream?

Getting closer to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Mai. Wake up."

For a moment, nothing changed and Naru thought he was going to have to do something more, but then the brunette's eyes shot open, panicked chocolate orbs meeting frosty blue eyes that held concern.

"Naru?" She asked, confused as her mind tried to catch up before she shot up, knocking his arm away. "Oh no, I fell asleep again, didn't I? I'm so sorry Naru. I'll go get you some more tea."

She practically fell over herself trying to leave the room, stumbling a couple times as she forced her weary body into the kitchenette to get things going, flicking on the kettle to heat the water.

"Mai."

Jumping at Naru's voice, Mai turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Mai."

"-it won't happen again. I hate coffee but maye I should start drinking it to help me stay awake." She consirdered, rambling over Naru's attempts to speak.

Glaring in annoyance, he stepped closer and put his hand over her mouth, cutting off another apology.

"Are you going to let me speak now, if I take away my hand?" He asked after a moment, a little amused at the wide eyed look that he was being given at current.

Nodding a little, Mai breathed but kept silent when Naru pulled his hand away.

"You're not in trouble. I just need to know what you were dreaming about?"

Mai frowned, why would Naru care about that?

"Mai."

Wincing at the open displeasure in his voice, she sighed.

"It's just a stupid dream I've been having for the past couple of weeks. There's a little boy and he agrees to go with this woman, but somehow I know she's bad and I keep trying to stop him from going but he always does it any way. It's just a dream."

"How often do you get dreams like this?" He asked, suspicions rising.

Mai shrugged. "I never used to, but I've been getting them on occasion for the past year-ish. Over the last couple of months they've happened a lot more though, sometimes multiple times for the same, other times new ones. They keep me from sleeping properly for some reason. But I've never had the same dream for this one." She mused, eyebrows creasing as she considered everything.

"How long have you been having this particular dream?"

Biting her lip, Mai thought about it. "For just under three weeks I think? It's no big deal."

Naru shook his head at her thought process, and cursed the fact that none of them had thought to consider this up until now.

"Is it possible that these are psychic dreams, being brought on by spirits in your area?" He suggested finally, although he was mostly sure of the answer already.

Mai blinked in surprise. "I... hadn't really considered it before now. But yeah, they do actually feeling like the dreams I have on cases." She frowned.

"Idiot. If you'd told me about this sooner then we could have avoided all this."

Glaring, Mai crossed her arms. "How was I supposed to know that I'd get these outside of cases? You've never explained much about my abilities to me at all." She pointed out angrily.

Naru wanted to dispute that, but couldn't help but agree. It had been a major oversight on his part. "Which I will be fixing soon enough. For now, since we can't focus too much on your control for the moment, I'll look into finding a charm to block you off from the spirits. You should be able to get some rest then." He informed her, turning to exit the kitchenette.

"Thanks, Naru." Mai murmured.

"And Mai?"

Mai tilted her head at her boss who was glancing at her over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Tea."

Instead of grumbling, Mai only rolled her eyes.

"Okay." She agreed. If he could stop her constant dreams, she would make him all the tea he wanted.

Like she had a choice.


End file.
